


Seven Deadly Sins

by AgentBarnes616



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demons, Gluttony, Lust, M/M, PTSD triggers (mild), Pride, Seven Deadly Sins, Sex, Stucky Big Bang 2016, Violence, Witchcraft, body swap (but they're in their own bodies? just a different universe), bucky and steve really fucking love each other, bucky really fucking hates the car, envy - Freeform, greed - Freeform, i'm getting tag happy sorry, kinda-- you'll see, m/m relationship, sloth - Freeform, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBarnes616/pseuds/AgentBarnes616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve groaned as he regained consciousness, and slowly rolled so that he was lying on his back. His entire body ached, and the lumpy mattress he was lying on didn’t make it any better. His nose couldn’t settle on which scent offended him more, and stars danced behind his eyes. A faint whirring of a fan and the small tap of a wand hitting the curtains it belonged to told him he was in a room, and not laying in the middle of the fire fight he’d just been in.</p><p> </p><p>A/N: So I've technically classified this as an AU. But basically we're dealing with Steve and Bucky having been body swapped into THEIR OWN BODIES, but in a different universe and having NO frakking idea how they got there or what's going on.</p><p>A/N2: I have fixed all of the formatting issues. I am SO sorry. Ao3 ate a lot of my dialog and inserted some weird formatting stuff which threw the flow of the story off. Thank you to those who commented to let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Stucky Library BigBang! The art for this story IS coming, and I will link it in as I receive it. :)
> 
> MAJOR MAJOR thank you to Sunneinsplendor and sirenspammer for hand-holding during this entire process and giving me the encouragement that I needed. This fic would not have been finished if it weren't for the two of you prodding me along.
> 
> Also ANOTHER major thank you to sunneinsplendor for beta'ing this document for me. I have done some minor changes after they gave it back to me, so any further mistakes are my own, and please just let me know!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I also have dyslexia....so, please if you find something send me a message?~~

Steve groaned as he regained consciousness, and slowly rolled so that he was lying on his back. His entire body ached, and the lumpy mattress he was lying on didn’t make it any better. His nose couldn’t settle on which scent offended him more, and stars danced behind his eyes. A faint whirring of a fan and the small tap of a wand hitting the curtains it belonged to told him he was in a room, and not laying in the middle of the fire fight he’d just been in.

“You finally awake Steve?”

Steve groaned again, his muscles tensing before he finally opened his eyes a small crack. “I don’t remember being on a mattress.”

“We sure as shit weren’t in a motel room in BFE wherever this is. I have safe houses that are nicer than this place.”

Steve hissed as he pushed himself into a sitting position, and finally opened his eyes completely to look at Bucky. “Weren’t we in uniform? On an OP somewhere?” He rubbed at his temple trying to get the buzzing sensation to dissipate. His body felt heavy, like he was waking up after being knocked out for a long period of time.

Bucky pulled the solid black button up shirt away from his chest, gestured down the length of his body before, before letting out a hard laugh. “I also had a metal arm.” He slowly held up his left arm and showed Steve a very human hand. He licked across his lower lip with a small shrug.

Steve’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. He glanced down his body and pulled the red plaid flannel away from his own chest before flattening his hand out against his sternum, still feeling his muscles and heart beating steadily with no murmur. The anxiety that had slowly been starting to build dissipated a little. “What the fuck.”

Bucky snorted. “I don’t know if we’re even in the same universe, or if we got swapped with someone, but you’ve still got some of the results of the serum, so that’s good. Less likely you’ll have an asthma attack. I don’t know if I have my version of the serum or not.”

“Reed wasn’t even there!” Steve said, not hearing most of what Bucky had just said.

“Steve, I don’t even remember who we were fighting, or who else was there.” Bucky dropped his hand back into his lap, and drew his lip into his mouth for a moment. His eyes swept across the room before falling back to Steve. “Point is, as far as I’ve been able to figure out, this motel room is paid for for the next week; it’s under some shit alias I’ve never used, or you’ve ever used, and I don’t know where the fuck we are.”

“Like state wise? Are we in the states? Emergency numbers?”

“We’re in the states, somewhere in the south I think. Just not in a town I’ve ever been to. Numbers are dead.”

Steve dropped his face into his hands and took a deep breath. He let it out slowly trying to calm himself and then slowly looked back up at Bucky. “Any other fantastic news?”

“We’ve got a fuck ton of gear here from what I’ve rifled through already.” Bucky glanced towards the kitchenette, “and a fuck ton of guns in that duffle on the chair. Also there’s a set of car keys. So we have a ride.”

Steve rubbed his face again and let out a small laugh. “You would be happy there are guns.”  
“I’m a man of simple pleasures.”

Steve shook his head with a small smile before he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. With a sigh he looked around the dingy motel room, and wrinkled his nose at some of the decorations. The walls were covered in a tacky 1970 floral print, in colors that time had not been kind to, accented with even more outdated photos, in frames that were starting to come apart from years of neglect. Steve was glad that he still had his shoes on. He turned to look at the bed that Bucky was on and groaned.

“This is disgusting.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and pushed up off of the bed to stand next to Steve. He folded his arms and looked from the bed to Steve. “Living with Stark has made you soft.”

Steve smirked and shoved Bucky in the arm. “You didn’t say no to an apartment either. Remember that.”

Bucky snorted. “I say we make a store run, check these supplies, and then see what’s on that laptop over here. If we’re here for the long run, I want to know what we’re dealing with. There are too many open variables, and I-“

“Hate when you don’t know what’s going on. Come on man, I’ve known you how long?”

“Doesn’t mean you’re not thick sometimes.” Bucky bumped his shoulder into Steve’s as he stepped away towards the bathroom. “We need to sweep the room too.”

Steve nodded. “I’ll start.” Steve watched as Bucky walked towards the bathroom, noting the way his jeans hugged the curve of his ass before shaking his head a little. He turned back to the bed he’d been laying on and leaned down and grabbed the comforter and started stripping the bed. He piled the sheets at the foot of each bed before turning back to the bed Bucky had been on and lifted one edge to look under. Finding nothing between the mattress and the box spring Steve let the mattress fall back into place before turning to his own bed and repeating the process. He pushed on the bed frame, eyes following the grain of the wood for anything that was out of place before pushing the night table to the side.

Steve heard the toilet flush and the door reopen as he pulled the plug for the alarm clock from the wall.  
“Nothing in there.” Bucky murmured walking up behind Steve.

“I haven’t found anything out here. This just looks like a really shitty motel.”

Bucky leaned down and picked the pile of sheets up off the floor and dropped them back onto the bed. “Had to strip both beds didn’t ya.”

Steve mimed Bucky talking with an eye roll before he waved him off and set the alarm clock back onto the side table. “Go check the kitchen…Or what they’re calling a kitchen. Then we’ll make a town run.”  
“You’re remaking them!” Bucky teased and swatted at Steve’s ass.

“I’m not the one who needs to be told to make his rack, and at least we can fit on these. This isn’t like the time we were in Tunisia.”

Bucky hissed and pointed at Steve. “I slept on the ground and had-“

“Rocks for pillows. You and Sam need new stories.” Steve turned and smirked at Bucky as the brunette flipped him off.

“You’re an asshole Rogers.”

Steve laughed and held his arms out. “Grade A. Don’t forget.”

“They tried to make me, but it’s the kinda asshole that really leaves an impression. Once you’ve built a tolerance, it’s like a virus that won’t let go.” Bucky said over his shoulder as he pulled the coffee maker from the counter and unplugged it.

“So you’re saying my being an asshole saved you from years of torture and brainwashing?” Steve’s voice was a little flat as he watched Bucky move things around on the counter.

Bucky paused and turned around to look at Steve and his shoulders dropped. “Aw Steve, no. I meant that as a joke. You saved me cause you wouldn’t give up.”

Steve drew his bottom lip into his mouth. “Right.”

Bucky sat the coffee maker back onto the counter and shook his head slightly. He walked back over to Steve and grabbed the blonde’s neck and pulled their foreheads together. “You’re my best guy Steve. You always have been. I tried to come back to you twice. I always tried to find you even when I didn’t know who you were.”

Steve rested his hand on Bucky’s hip and nodded. “Sorry. I knew you were joking, just-“

“You put way too much pressure on yourself Steve.” Bucky whispered before placing a gentle kiss on Steve’s forehead. “Come on. Lets go get some food, you’re starving right?”

Steve tightened his hand on Bucky’s hip as the brunette started to pull away. “I forgot what it was like for you to touch me with both hands.” Steve’s voice dropped to a whisper at the end of the sentence, and he dropped his eyes.

Bucky moved his left hand under Steve’ chin and tilted it up so that he could look into Steve’s eyes. “I know what you mean. It’s weird to not see metal, or to hear the gears whirring. Have that weight on my left side. It’s like a dream I’m just waiting to wake up from, because how could I still be ME without that arm…after everything.”

Steve gave Bucky a small self-deprecating smile. “Do we even have cash?”

“There’s a wallet over on that table, so let’s find out what's in it or if we’re going to have to go hustle cash.”

Bucky gently squeezed Steve’s neck before stepping away towards the table. He patted down his left side, front pockets and then his back pockets before snorting. “Universe swap couldn’t leave me with any of my weapons, the fuck.”

Steve snorted. “Guess that means no shield for me.”

“We can probably find you a trashcan lid, that'll work, right?” Bucky quipped as he shot a glance over his shoulder, “You’ll use a fucking gun and like it. I don’t know where you ever got out of the habit of using one.” Bucky pulled the duffle bag on the table towards him and unzipped it.

Steve walked up behind Bucky and dropped his chin onto the other man’s shoulder as Bucky pulled the duffle bag open. The duffle bag was full of clothing, several white under shirts, more button up plaid shirts, jeans, socks, underwear, and two small toiletry bags. Bucky lifted one of the small bags up and handed it to Steve over his shoulder before pulling the other one out.

“These bags look used, and are decently packed for constantly being on the road. The other bag I went through before you woke up is the same way, but the sizes look right.”

“Standard away bag. Tooth brush, tooth paste, Q-tips, small mouth wash bottle.” Steve gently tossed the bag back into the larger duffle.

“We’ll go ask around town okay?” Bucky turned slightly to look at Steve. “You sure you’re feeling ok?”  
“You ask as if this isn’t happening to you too.” Steve rubbed at his face and sighed.

“This is one of the better universe fuck ups that’s happened to us?” Bucky tried, but frowned when Steve only scowled at him. “Okay, I get it. Not a lot to go on, but Steve, we’re together, and we’ll figure this out. We’ve gotten out of worse situations okay?”

“I guess I just need to eat.” Steve reached for the wallet on the table.

Bucky snorted. “Yeah we’ll feed you Rogers. Always thinking with your stomach.”

Steve flipped the wallet open, and narrowed his eyes. He thumbed out the ID with his picture, but not his name and flipped it towards Bucky before thumbing out a couple of the credit cards also inside.  
“They’ve all got that same name.”

“Told you aliases we’ve never used.” Bucky dropped the card back onto the table. “Either we’re into something good here, or something bad. It always is that way when we universe hop right? Just gotta figure out where we fit.”

Steve nodded as he picked up the card and placed it back into the beaten up wallet before he shoved it into his back pocket. He pulled the shirt away from his chest and sniffed, letting the fabric fall back into place with a small sigh.

Bucky picked up the keys and wallet still on the table. He quickly shoved the wallet into his pocket and jangled the keys. “Time for some recon. You suck at undercover, so let me do the talking.”

“Undercover. You have to HAVE a cover before you can be under one.”

“I can always cover you?” Bucky wiggled his eyebrows and laughed as Steve shoved him towards the door.

“Keep it in your pants Barnes. We need information first.”

“Never know we could run into Tasha or something, and get some answers.” Bucky pulled the chain from the door and flipped the deadbolt, pulling the door half open before pausing with his head tilted just out of view. “Is there a room key on that table? Under one of the bags?”

Steve paused and turned back towards the table. “I’ll look.”

“I’m going to go find which car is ours, and then be back. Stay in the room till I come back.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed. “Who’s out there Buck.”

“Just a cruiser. Stay here.”

Steve opened his mouth to argue, but Bucky slipped out and shut the door before he could. Once the door was completely shut Bucky watched as the cruiser pulled into a spot and parked. He tucked his hair behind his ear and started towards the other side of the parking lot. The keys jingled as he walked, and Bucky watched as the two officers got out of the car. He stuck one hand in his pocket, and ducked his head down a little, still keeping his eyes on the officers.

He held the keys out in front of him, and scanned the parking lot for the car before switching directions slightly. The officers had walked over to the Motel Office, and Bucky was starting to get a weird feeling.  
Bucky stopped under a tree at the far end of the parking lot and sneered at the car in front of him. He held the car keys out and walked around the side of the car.

“Please be wrong.” Bucky muttered to himself, sticking the key into the lock on the driver’s side door. He cursed to himself when the lock popped and he pulled the door open with a little more force than necessary, making the car rock forward. Bucky plopped himself into the driver’s seat of the car and leaned over the drive shaft and reached into the glove box.

He pulled out the paperwork inside, and thumbed through it, seeing his own name, and not the alias on the driver’s license currently in his back pocket.

“The me of this universe has horrible fucking taste. A Pinto. A rusted out, beat up, YELLOW PINTO. Not stealthy at all.” Bucky looked back up over the dash as he picked up voices outside. His eyes narrowed a little as he saw the officers looking in his direction. Bucky quickly put the papers back inside, and noticed an ID inside. He pulled it out breathing a sigh of relief when it had his actual name on it before shoving it into his front pocket and standing up.

He nodded at the officers who nodded back before turning back to the motel manager. Bucky quickly shut the door and walked quickly back across the parking lot.

Steve had the curtain barely pulled to the side so he could watch and cracked the door as Bucky walked back up.

“I think we should just pack up and move. This place is giving me a weird vibe.” Bucky said over his shoulder as he walked over to the kitchen table.

Steve threw the deadbolt into place. “What kinda car are we looking at here?”

Bucky stiffened and then snorted. “A pinto.”

Steve snorted as he tried to contain his laughter. “An American classic huh? You ashamed to be seen in an American classic?”

Bucky turned and glared at Steve as he shoved the clothing back into the duffle bag. “Steve. YOU are an American classic. That car? It’s a piece of shit.”

Steve held his hands up as he continued to try not to laugh. “Is the legroom any better than that time we had to use the bug?”

Bucky threw a shirt at him and gestured at the bags. “Pack up Rogers, we’re leaving.”

Steve caught the shirt with ease and walked over to Bucky still chuckling. They both repacked the bags they’d just gone through before collecting the other random items around the room. Steve watched Bucky out of the corner of his eye as they repacked, and noticed the tense line running across Bucky’s forehead.

“It’s paid for the week. Do you want to scout around first before taking off completely? See if they put a tail here?”

Bucky slung one of the duffle bags over his shoulder with its long strap before he picked up the heavier one loaded with weapons and walked over to the door to the room. He pulled the curtain to the side and squinted out into the daylight. “Yeah the car is gone. So we can do that.”

Steve nodded and grabbed the other duffle bag and the room key off of the table. He shoved the key into the outside pocket of the duffle bag and walked over to Bucky. “Lets go find a diner, we’ll ask about town, and then make a game plan okay?”

Bucky nodded and opened the door. He scanned the parking lot before opening the door completely and walked out, waiting a few steps for Steve to step out behind him and lock the door to the room.  
They both walked to the car in silence. Once there, Bucky unlocked the driver’s side door, pulled it open quickly and sat down in the driver’s seat before he reached over and pulled the manual lock on the passenger door. Steve leaned down and waited for Bucky to move before putting his duffle bag into the back seat before taking the one in Bucky’s lap and putting it into the back too.

Bucky pulled the bag with the weaponry into the car and handed it to Steve. “Probably smart to put it in the trunk.”

Steve glanced from the bag back up to Bucky’s face. “You already pulled out of it didn’t you?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “It’s like you don’t even know me. Put it in the back lets go. Thought you were hungry.”

“You’re such a nag.” Steve took the bag and held his other hand out for the keys. He stood up and scanned the parking lot quickly as he walked to the rear of the car and put the key in the lock for the trunk. The trunk hatch opened with a creek and Steve’s mouth opened a little in shock. “Holy shit.”  
“We won’t have to worry about gear.” Steve murmured loud enough for Bucky to hear him before shutting the hatch down again.

Steve walked back around the car and tossed the keys into Bucky before sitting down and shutting the door.

“That back is big enough we could sleep back there if pressed, but we’d have to find someplace for all that gear. Holy shit.”

“More than the duffle?” Bucky asked as he turned the engine over.

“Way more.”

Bucky took a deep breath and shook his head. “We need to figure out what’s going on here.”

Steve hummed in agreement, and reclined back into the chair as Bucky turned out of the parking lot and towards town. Hot air blew from the small dash vents, and Bucky pushed his hair back away from his face and glanced over at Steve.

“Remember the address to this place in case we come back.”

Steve hummed and looked at the street sign before Bucky turned onto the highway.

They drove in silence for several miles until Steve gestured at a diner coming up on the side of the road. “There’s good. Lets grab a paper and see what’s going on around here. Find out where we’re at.”

Bucky pulled into the parking lot and parked towards the rear of the diner under a tree. He killed the engine and rested his forearms on the steering wheel and looked out across the parking lot.

“Do you think someone captured us? And this is just an elaborate fucking dream? None of this is real?”

Steve snorted and brushed his hands back through his hair. “It’s pretty detailed for a dream. I haven’t been to the south recently, have you? Besides we’d have to be in a shared stasis, and last I knew, Wakanda was the only place with that kinda tech.”

“Classified.” Bucky shot back with a smirk.

“You’re an ass Mr. Barnes.”

“That’s your job baby. Grade A American ass.”

Steve rolled his eyes with a groan and pushed the door open. “I’m still hungry Barnes. Lets go.”

Bucky pushed his own door open and got out, pushing the door shut with more force than was probably necessary as Steve walked around the front of the car.

“You gotta take care of your car Buck.”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed. “You gunna name it or somethin’? This rusted piece of junk.”

“There’s a you in the multiverse who likes pintos. Tony’ll have a field day.”

Bucky pointed at Steve. “Don’t you even go there. This ain’t funny Rogers.”

Steve laughed and shoved at Bucky’s shoulder as they started walking. A family of six came out of the front door as Bucky and Steve approached, and Steve stepped to the side as a little girl excitedly talked up at her father about learning about space in school and how she wanted to go to the moon. Steve glanced to the side and smiled at Bucky.

Bucky smirked back and backed a little further out of the way as what looked like the oldest child, a boy, walked out a few paces behind his family on his cell phone. He glanced up as Bucky moved and ducked his head a little further stopping so he wouldn’t run into Bucky’s arm.

“Sorry.”

“You’re good man, no worries.”

The boy looked up at Bucky and gave him a halfhearted smile before scanning out for his family and giving a small sigh.

“You the oldest?” Bucky murmured as the kid started walking again.

“Yeah.” The boy shoved his hands into his pocket. “Can’t seem to do nothin right though. Always gettin yelled at or somethin.”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah I was the oldest in my family too. It’s hard, a lot of pressure. But those kids’ll look up ta ya like you’re the moon if you take care of em right. That one there grew up fine.”

The boy looked over his shoulder at Steve who was still standing there holding the door open.

“You don’t look like brothers.” The boy said.

“We’re not. But we grew up together, and family isn’t always blood. Remember that.”

“ALEX!”

The boy jolted and looked towards the parking lot. “Aw man, I’m going to get yelled at again.”

Bucky looked over his shoulder before looking back at the boy. “Alex is it?”

Alex nodded and shoved his hands into his pocket with a sigh. Bucky turned and walked back towards where the boy's father had shouted.

“Hey how’s it going? I’m James.” Bucky held his hand out and the other man took it with a look of reservation.

“Alan.”

Bucky tightened his grip slightly, before releasing the other man’s hand. “Sorry to keep Alex. My friend and I got a bit lost and were asking directions about town. You’ve got a very smart kid.”

Bucky glanced over his shoulder at the boy standing behind him, still hunched in on himself. Alan looked at Alex and squinted before nodding a bit.

“He’s a good kid.”

“Appreciate his help. Sorry to keep him.” Bucky took a step back and smiled before turning to face Alex.  
“You’re bigger than this town kid, don’t let it hold you back when time comes to go. Family is always around. You be good to yourself.” Bucky whispered to the kid, giving him a look before he clapped the kid on the shoulder gently and walked away.

Bucky walked back up to Steve only to roll his eyes. “Stop lookin at me like that Rogers.”

“Once a big brother always a big brother. Always lookin out for the little guys.”

“Someone’s gotta look out for your asses.”

They both walked into the diner with a smile, and were met by an elderly lady with a brilliant smile who sat them in a booth towards the back of the diner. The coffee was hot and black, and Bucky moaned over the aroma before downing his up, and asking Doris, their waiter to just bring them a pot please.  
When Doris returned with their pot of coffee, Steve smiled his winning smile and thanked her, and then asked for a paper before they ordered.

“It’s all diner food Steve. Why ya even gotta look?”

“You know how we have Disco fries up north? What if they have something like that here? California has Animal Style fries at In & Out.”

Bucky laid his menu down on the table and fixed Steve with a look. Steve only smirked at him before raising his menu up and making a noise of contemplation.

“Insufferable.” Bucky muttered out as Doris came back with the paper.

“You boys ready to eat?”

Bucky ordered a supreme cheeseburger, WITH avocado please if you have it, while Steve ordered corned-beef hash and a side of extra bacon. After Doris walked away, Bucky turned his gaze back to Steve.

“So I think after we’ve got some food, we need to go someplace outta the way and check out what’s in that car. I mean. I’ve got an arsenal at home, but that car? That’s a fricken yellow tank.”

Steve lazily twirled his spoon around in his cup and nodded. Bucky watched as Steve scanned the small diner, the noise of the place light and the speed of Steve stirring his coffee matched his scan of the room.

“Well figure out what’s going on Steve.” Bucky whispered. He reached out and put his hand on Steve’s to pull the other man back to the present.

“What if we’re stuck here? It doesn’t even look like the Avengers are a thing? Any of the other teams? We don’t even know what WE do here.”

Bucky pulled on Steve’s hand and shook it a little to get the blonde to look at him. “We’ll figure it out. Scan the paper for any hints or codes. We’ll find something.”

Steve gave Bucky a small smile and gently pulled his hand away as Doris came back with their food, and then shortly after the newspaper Steve had asked for.

They ate in companionable silence, both trying to work through their situations without worrying the other too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky drove around a bit as Steve scanned the paper, trying to learn the lay out of the town. He glanced out of the corner of his eye as Steve frowned even harder at the paper.

“That’s not a good look.”

“Serial Killer.” Steve muttered, as he continued to read.

Bucky arched an eyebrow and turned off of the main road to head back into a small abandoned industrial area. “What kind?”

“People are being found without their hearts. Like they were ripped out.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Bucky hissed out.

“There’ve been seven so far.” Steve turned the page to the paper and groaned before shutting the paper and folding it back up.

Bucky turned so that the car was pointing back the direction that they’d come. He turned the ignition off and put his head to the steering wheel with a sigh. “A serial killer.”

“From the one picture that they printed, even my stomach isn’t happy about it.” Steve held the paper up for Bucky.

“They printed a picture?!”

“Well, it’s from a crime scene, and if you’re used to looking at op photos like us, you notice things. But it’s a couple of EMT’s loading a body into a bus.”

Bucky lifted his head up and glanced over at Steve before shaking his head and pushing the paper away. “I believe you. You glean anything else from the article?”

“They’ve had seven murders, none of the victims are close together in age. They’re working on a profile.”

“Male? Female?”

“Four male, and three female. It’s also looking like a 100 mile radius too.”

“The fuck?” Bucky scrubbed a hand down his face. “Now I’m really glad to see what’s in the back of this stupid car.”

Steve smirked and opened his mouth.

“Not one fuckin word Rogers or you can walk back to the motel.”

Bucky pushed the door open and unclipped his seatbelt before glaring at Steve and getting out. Steve followed after him and they both looked around before walking to the rear end of the car. Bucky stuck the key in the lock and twisted his wrist before stepping back and pulling the hatch open.

“Holy shit.”

“I wasn’t kidding.” Steve mused.

“You didn’t tell me there was a false bottom back here, you couldn’t even see half of this from the window.”

“Isn’t it great?”

“Shit, this is giving me so many ideas for our cars when we get back.”

Bucky leaned into the trunk and pulled the duffels Steve had sat in the back earlier, and pulled them out, setting them to the side of the car before looking over at Steve. Steve leaned in and grabbed the middle of the false bottom floor and pulled it up, revealing a gridded compartment of gear.

“It’s like it’s my birthday.” Bucky laughed out loud, reaching in and grabbing a clip of ammunition.

Steve hummed in response, pushing a few things aside before freezing and pulling his hand back. “Um.”  
Bucky paused in his riffling of gear and looked at Steve’s face. “Steve? What’s wrong?” He pulled his hands back quickly and waited for Steve to move again.

Steve reached forward again, and pulled two notebooks out from under a cleaning rag. One was more tattered and worn than the other, dog-eared and creased; while the other while newer was well worn as well.

Steve pulled the dark blue notebook away from the black one and looked over to Bucky. “You don’t think?”

Bucky’s face drained of color and looked at the notebook in Steve’s hand. He shook his head quickly. “Nope. Not doing it. Nope. Put it back in the fucking car we’re going back to the motel. I can’t do this right now.”

“Buck.”

“Steve. I can’t fuckin do this right now. If that…That can be. No. Just. Put the gear back, lets go back to the motel, watch a stupid fucking movie and not think okay?”

Steve put both of the notebooks back down and pulled the cleaning rag back over the top of them. “Course Buck.”

Bucky’s eyes lingered where Steve had put the books down and shook himself before walking back to the front of the car and getting in, leaving the duffle bags for Steve to put back.

Steve flinched slightly as Bucky slammed the driver’s side door shut and bit his lip to contain the sigh that wanted to pass his lips. He laid the false bottom back down, and then walked around the car to pick up the duffels. Once the duffels were secured in the back, Steve shut the hatch and walked to the front of the car pausing for a moment before opening the passenger door and getting in.

Bucky didn’t even wait for him to buckle up before starting the pinto and speeding back towards the motel.


	3. Chapter 3

“Buck.” Steve kicked the sheet off of his body and groaned. He could feel his shirt sticking to his chest, and his skin felt like it was crawling. The air was thick, and Steve groaned out Bucky’s name again.

Bucky rolled over and ran a hand down his face. “Steve we just went to bed, what?”

“I don’t feel good.” Steve whined, sitting up to pull his shirt off.

“So go turn the air conditioner on. You always run hot in the summer.” Bucky rolled back over and pulled his second pillow towards his chest smooshing his face into it to try to ignore the whines coming from Steve.

Steve grumbled but pushed up off of the bed and walked over to the in window unit and turned the unit on high. His skin still felt like it was crawling, but the cool air felt nice on his skin. Steve shuffled back over to his bed and flopped down onto it, pulling his pillow over his right arm before closing his eyes. Steve listened to the hum of the AC unit before slowly falling into a restless sleep.

Several hours later, Steve slowly woke up to a low keen, and rustling of sheets.

“Buck what’s wrong.”

Bucky keened again and Steve slowly cracked his eyes open.

“If you say something like how you’re so hot and something feels wrong, I swear to God Buck, I will punch you.” Steve hissed out, gripping his pillow tightly before sitting up and throwing it at Bucky.  
Bucky let the pillow hit him before sitting up and pushing it down into his lap. “Steve.”

“So you feel it now too?”

Bucky nodded slowly, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. “Yes.”

“Go turn the AC on he says.” Steve flopped back onto the bed and pointed up at the ceiling before continuing in a mocking voice, “You always run hot, he says.”

Steve opened his mouth to continue, but the bed dipping jolted him and he just stared up at Bucky.  
“You talk too fucking much.” Bucky hissed.

Steve arched his eyebrow in challenge and reached up to tug on Bucky’s shirt. “Says the man still talking.”

Bucky leaned down and kissed Steve hard, their teeth clicked, and Steve pulled back with a small gasp. Bucky took the opportunity to nip at Steve’s lower lip, drawing another hiss, before moving down to Steve’s neck. Steve ran his hands up Bucky’s sides, pulling the other man’s shirt up with it.  
“Buck you’re really hot.” Steve groaned out as Bucky rolled his hips down.

“So are you, why are you still talking?” Bucky nipped at Steve’s throat and quickly soothed it with his tongue. 

Steve pushed up, and rolled to be on top. Bucky went willingly, his hair fanning out against the pillow as Steve settled on top of him.

“I’m starting to see how this universe swap could be a good thing.” Bucky muttered as he leaned up to try to capture Steve’s mouth again.

“Right, because you usually don’t have to have your way with me anyway.” Steve quipped back, leaning just out of Bucky’s reach. Steve finally managed to pull Bucky’s shirt over his head, and tossed it over his shoulder.

He stared down at Bucky’s tanned torso, marveling in the fact that it wasn’t covered in the same scars from their universe, or the signs of the numerous encounters he’d been through, though the scars that did cover his body told their own stories. Steve gently raked his fingers down Bucky’s chest, causing the other man to shiver and arch up into the touch.

“You’re such a fuckin tease Steve.”

Steve shook his head, and fanned his fingers out over Bucky’s pecs and squeezed. “We’re not in a hurry. Let me enjoy.” Steve gently traced a scar that curved just under Bucky’s right pectoral muscle and down his side.

Bucky snorted.

“You like it, don’t lie.” Steve whispered out as he rubbed over both of Bucky’s nipples with his thumbs.  
Bucky canted his hips up, knocking Steve off balance. “Come on Steve, take your pants off.”

Steve leaned down and kissed Bucky deeply again before he rolled off to the side and popped the button on his pants. Bucky mirrored him in movement, and quickly pulled his pants and underwear off, scooting down the bed once he’d thrown the clothing to the ground.

“Finally.” Bucky groaned as he threw one leg over both of Steve’s and leaned down to suck Steve’s cock into his mouth.

Steve’s back bowed, and he let out a long moan, fingers threading back into Bucky’s hair.  
Bucky moaned, the vibrations down Steve’s cock making him twitch as Bucky sucked up his shaft. Bucky looked up the length of Steve’s torso as he pulled up slowly, eyes locking with the other man before twirling his tongue around the head of Steve’s cock. 

“I could watch you do that all day.” Steve husked out.

Bucky hummed again in challenge before opening his mouth and dropping back down to swallow around Steve. Steve groaned as Bucky continued to tease his slit every few sucks.

“I’m close.”

Bucky hummed and tightened his grip on Steve’s hips and opened his mouth a little wider so that he could take Steve all the way to the base. Steve put one hand on the back of Bucky’s head and held him there for a moment, and felt as Bucky swallowed around him before the other man pulled off with a pop.

“Want you to come in my mouth okay?” Bucky licked his lips. His pupils were blown wide, and only thin rings of blue remained.

Steve’s mouth dropped open, and he nodded.

Bucky leaned down again and licked at the slit of Steve’s cock, collecting the precum that had pooled before licking around the head. Steve’s hips bucked up as he threaded his fingers back into Bucky’s hair.  
“Fuck.” Steve pushed his head back onto the pillow, his eyes closed as warmth started to pool low in his stomach.

Bucky hummed around the base of Steve’s dick, his left hand reached up to grab Steve’s pec, and thumb over his nipple. Bucky hummed again, pinching Steve’s nipple and pulled back slightly as Steve started to cum. Bucky sucked Steve through his orgasm and pulled off at Steve’s weak push to his shoulder. Bucky licked his lips again, giving Steve a hungry look, and watched as Steve gasped in a few breaths and slowly blinked his eyes open.

“I fucking love the way you taste.”

Steve moaned, his dick twitching as it started to fill again. “You have a filthy fucking mouth.” 

Bucky slowly crawled up Steve’s body, his hair fanning down and covering the sides of both of their faces. He brought his lips to ghost over Steve’s, watching him for a moment before licking into the blonde mouth with a dirty kiss.

Steve arched up into him, fingers gripping and leaving red marks in their wake as he drug his hands down Bucky’s torso. “I want you, please.”

Bucky rolled his hips down onto Steve’s and bit hard at Steve’s collar bone. “You have me. I’m here.”  
Steve whined, his right hand gripping Bucky’s ass and forcing their hips together harder. “In me you smart ass. Fuck me.”

Bucky growled and fisted his left hand in Steve’s hair, pulling his head back to expose his throat before sucking in a massive bruise, making Steve buck up and moan loudly. Bucky slowly worked his way down Steve’s body, leaving mark after mark, causing the other man to writhe, and grip at the sheets. He sucked a large mark onto Steve’s hip before sucking the other man’s cock back into his mouth for a moment. Bucky twirled his tongue around the head before leaning up and tapping Steve’s hip.

“Roll over babydoll.” Bucky sat up on his knees high enough so that Steve could roll over, before scooting down and pushing Steve’s legs out to the side. He pulled on Steve’s hip to get him up with one hand, the other grabbing Steve’s ass. Bucky groaned low to himself before leaning up.

Steve moaned and dropped his head onto his forearm. “Hng, Buck.”

“Shhh, I’ve got you baby. You gunna be loud for me?”

Steve moaned, as Bucky squeezed his ass again, before spreading his cheeks out. Bucky leaned in and slowly licked from Steve’s perineum to his hole, and held on to Steve’s hip as he twitched forward with a moan. Bucky licked at Steve’s hole, a small smile forming as Steve’s moans got louder and louder the further his tongue worked inside.

Bucky leaned back slightly, bringing his left hand up and slowly worked a finger in alongside his tongue, eyes flicking up to watch the line of Steve’s back, before continuing. He gave a few shallow thrusts of his finger before pushing up on his knees and moving to lean over Steve’s back. “Good baby? What color we at?”

Steve panted, eyes closed, and beads of sweat running down his skin. He rocked back onto Bucky’s finger, a flush spreading even further down his back.

Bucky nipped at Steve’s shoulder, “Color babe, I need you to talk.”

Steve groaned again, and slowly blinked his eyes open. “Green.”

“There you are baby, I got you.” Bucky leaned back and slowly worked a second finger in slowly before stopping with just the tips of both fingers in. “You see lube in either of those bags?”

Steve whined and pushed back onto Bucky’s fingers, before the brunette pulled back slightly. “Come on Stevie, need you to think for a minute.”

“Too hot, Buck, just fuck me come on.” Steve whined as Bucky pulled back, and rolled over onto his back to try and grab Bucky. “I need you.”

“Ya ain’t gunna die if I don’t get my dick in you in the next two minutes. Stevie come on.” Bucky leaned down and kissed Steve, cupping the side of his face before rolling off the bed.

Steve moaned as if in pain on the bed, and rolled so that he could watch Bucky cross the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Awareness came back to Bucky in waves. The first thing he became aware of was the door opening, as quietly as one could manage with shitty motel doors, and then clicking shut and the bar being put into place with a soft tap. He dozed back off, body still tired after being up for most of the night. Bucky couldn’t remember the last time Steve and he had spent the night fucking, and pushing each other to limits. Probably the last time a mission had gone south, and one of them ended up more hurt than the other would like. His body was littered in marks left by Steve’s mouth, but it was the good kind of ache.

The next time Bucky woke up, it’s to the smell of coffee being brewed, and Steve swearing lightly and bring a finger up to his mouth. Bucky grunts, and vaguely remembers Steve turning to look at him with a small smile and the way the blondes jeans hug the curve of his ass before drifting back off again. The warm nest of blankets and pillows around him too much a temptation to leave.

 

The third time Bucky wakes up, Steve is standing next to him with a cup of coffee. Which means that he hadn’t dozed back off for long. He rolled a little to face Steve even more, stretching his toes under the blanket and giving Steve a lazy smile.

“You gunna sleep all day?”

“How are you even awake right now? You came like seven times.” Bucky slowly pushed up with his left arm, untangling his right from the blankets as Steve handed him a cup of coffee. The comforter falling down around his naked torso and pooling into his lap.

“I got real hungry around six.”

“Six?” Bucky glanced over at the clock they’d forgotten to plug back in and then looked back at Steve with an arched brow.

“It’s close to 11 now.”

Bucky slowly brought the cup up to his lips and inhaled the dark aroma of the brew. “This is good shit. Where’d you find it?”

Steve hummed a little before turning to walk back over to the kitchen. Bucky followed the sway of Steve’s hips a little before he caught site of the table.

“Jesus FUCK Steve. What the hell.” Bucky placed his coffee down the side table, shaking his hand off as a little slopped onto him and pushed up from the bed. “Steve. Seriously? I know your metabolism is high in OUR universe, but are you kidding me?”

Steve turned back to Bucky with wide eyes. “I told you I got hungry around six.”

“Hungry? Or ravenous? Because Steve. Seriously. Look at the wrappers.” Bucky walked over to the table and picked up one of the double cheeseburger wrappers. “How many of these have you eaten?”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged a little, picking his cup of coffee up from the table. “A few?”

“A few.” Bucky repeated in a deadpan voice. He picked up a bag of half eaten sour patch kids and held them up. “How much candy?”

“Sugar sounded good after my run.” Steve replied, reaching for the bag and frowned as Bucky held it away from him. “Do you want some?”

“Did you start eating before or after your run?” Bucky tossed the bag of sour patch kids onto the pile of wrappers on the table and closed his eyes.

“Before and after?” Steve mumbled. “You mean you really aren’t hungry? I mean, usually you’re eating as much as I am.”

“Steve this is ABOVE what you usually eat. This is overboard.” Bucky reached for Steve’s face, and frowned when he noticed that Steve’s eyes had dropped back to the remaining food on the table. “Hey, I need you to focus on me for a minute. Are you seriously still hungry after all of this?”

Steve blinked and looked up at Bucky a little shocked. He looked at Bucky’s half outstretched arms and the concerned look on Bucky’s face and took a step backwards. His face wrinkled up distress and shook his head. “I um, no. Lets go…do something.”

Steve clenched a fist at his side and nodded. “Yeah lets get out of here for a bit, I’ll clean this up. You go shower.”

Bucky dropped his arms back down to his side finally, eyeing Steve a little. “You already showered?”

“When I got back from my run.” Steve replied quickly, moving a little towards Bucky.

Bucky closed the distance between them, and gently grabbed the back of Steve’s head to bring their faces closer. “You’re worrying me punk.”

“I’m okay.” Steve breathed out before kissing Bucky gently.

Bucky ran his fingers up under Steve’s shirt, gently pushing up the other man’s spine making him arch before pulling away. He got halfway to the bathroom before Steve’s stomach growled loudly.

Steve whimpered as if in pain and Bucky spun around. “I’m fine.” Steve said quickly holding his hand up. “Go shower.”

“Steve.”

“Buck, I’m fine. Just, go shower.” Steve’s face contorted a little as he grabbed his stomach and just shook his head as Bucky stood there. “Yes I’m still hungry ok? It’s like I haven’t eaten in months. That’s what it feels like.”

“Then you’re not okay!” Bucky shouted, and then deflated with a sigh. “I’m not mad, please don’t look at me like that.”

Steve looked down at the ground with a small shrug, doing his best not to let the hurt show. “Just go shower Buck, I’ll come join you in a bit okay? I just need to clean up out here.”

Bucky groaned and turned back towards the bathroom. He kicked the door shut once he was in, and balled his hands at the side of his head in his hair. Bucky took a deep breath through his nose, letting it out quickly and dropped his hands back to his side. He could hear Steve moving around out in the room, the chair scrape back across the counter, and it just made him even more frustrated with what was going on.

He walked over to the shower and pulled the curtain back, turning the water on as hot as he knew he’d be able to handle for a bit. He kept his hand under the spray, adjusting it just once before getting in. Bucky pulled the curtain back into place before he turned his back to the spray, and just let the water cascade down his back. His mind was reeling from the events of the last two days. Dead end information while in town. Uneventful run to the store to pick up some nonperishable foods to keep in the motel room while they figured this out. Heck, the year wasn’t even real, and he was starting to wonder if they’d really fucked up on a mission or if something was messing with his mind more than usual.  
Bucky leaned his arm against the shower wall and rested his head on it, letting the water cascade down his hair and fall in rivulets down his hair. Too many questions and not enough answers were starting to make him anxious.

He heard a thump out in the room, and slowly picked his head up, shaking it a little so his hair didn’t fall into his eyes.

“Steve?”

Bucky pushed a hand back through his hair and took a step back out of the spray to listen.

“Steve you good?”

Bucky sighed to himself and pulled the curtain back, sticking his head through and glaring at the bathroom door.

“Steve I swear to fuck, answer me.”

Bucky jerked back as the door was pushed open and Steve looked at him with wide eyes. He barely had time to readjust his stance before Steve came at him and pushed him back into the shower, pulling the curtain from two of its hooks.

“What’re you doing? You’re going to get-“

Steve silenced him with a kiss, threading his fingers back through Bucky’s hair and gripping tightly and making their bodies as flush as possible. Bucky moaned into his mouth, arm wrapping around Steve’s waist to steady himself as one of his feet slipped as Steve pushed him further back into the shower.  
Steve’s hand tightened in Bucky’s hair, tilting the brunette’s head back a little further to deepen their kiss further. Bucky ran his hand up under Steve’s shirt, rucking it up as he went and hissed as Steve bit down on his lip.

“Wet clothing are always a bitch to get off.” Bucky moaned into Steve’s mouth as the blonde pulled away and started sucking small marks down his neck. He finally managed to get Steve to pause long enough to pull his shirt up and off, dropping it down at their feet, and pulling Steve back towards him.  
“Worth it. I need you.” Steve bit down on the side of Bucky’s neck, laving it over with his tongue before dropping down onto his knees.

He shook his head, and blinked through the water dripping onto his face, before Bucky adjusted and blocked the majority of the spray.

Bucky groaned, and pushed his left hand back through Steve’s wet hair, biting into his lower lip. Steve licked gently at the tip of Bucky’s cock before opening his mouth and sucking him down with an appreciative moan. Steve hollowed out his cheeks and slowly pulled back, working his tongue over Bucky’s shaft and reached up to gently tease at Bucky’s entrance.

“I’m not gunna last long you keep at that.” Bucky groaned, widening what he could in the shower, his breath catching as Steve gently grazed his dick with his teeth.

Steve hummed, sucking Bucky back down to the tip, and kept up a small vibration as he teased Bucky’s hole.

“Fuck.” Bucky’s fingers tightened in Steve’s hair as he sped up his pace, and squeezed his eyes shut. “You look so good down on your knees.”

Steve moaned around Bucky’s cock at the praise and finally pushed one finger into Bucky. Bucky’s spasmed, and felt the warmth pool into his stomach. Steve pulled back and looked up at Bucky through his lashes and opened his mouth, making a point of slowly swallowing Bucky’s cock again before Bucky cursed out and came.

Steve put a hand on Bucky’s chest to keep him from falling as he sucked Bucky through his orgasm before finally pulling away at a small whimper from Bucky.

Bucky sucked in a ragged breath, turning weakly to shut off the shower, before turning back to Steve.  
“Been awhile since I’ve had a surprise shower BJ.”

Steve blushed and pushed up from his position so that he could look Bucky in the eyes. Bucky smiled softly at Steve, cupping the side of his face. “You doin okay? Not that I’m complaining, but, you’ve been a little off today.”

“I just didn’t want you mad at me. I had to make things okay.”

Bucky’s brow furrowed slightly, as he rubbed a thumb across Steve’s cheek. His skin started to goosebump, so he nudged Steve to hand him a towel and step out of the shower. He wiped his face of, and gently patted himself off before he wrapped the towel around his waist

“Stay in here, strip and dry off, I’ll bring some clothing back for you, okay?” Bucky kissed Steve gently as the other man nodded. 

Bucky left Steve in the bathroom and walked out to their room. His mind felt even more cluttered than it did before his shower. Even though Steve said he was feeling fine, Bucky wasn’t quite sure. Even in their poorest times, Steve nerve ate like this. Super soldier serum or not. Bucky pulled his duffle up onto the bed, and pulled out a pair of boxers for himself. The room felt muggy and he really didn’t want to put clothing back on. He dropped his towel to the floor and stepped into his boxers. Steve’s duffle was under his bed, and Bucky scrubbed a hand down his face.

“Buck?”

Steve sounded so unsure, and Bucky hated it. What was going on with them?

Bucky walked around his bed, towards Steve’s and hooked a leg in the strap attached to Steve’s duffel and pulled it out from under the bed so he could grab it. He quickly found a pair of boxers, and short sleeve undershirt for Steve, and was so relieved that the them of this universe packed pretty similarly.  
Bucky walked back into the bathroom, clothing in hand, and smiled at Steve.

“Come on pal, lets get you dressed.”

“I don’t feel so well.” Steve muttered, taking the clothing from Bucky a little slowly.

Steve looked a little green, and Bucky put his wrist to Steve’s forehead. He frowned at the elevated warmth he could feel, and slowly moved so that his wrist rested against Steve’s cheek.

“You’re a bit warm. Put these on and I’ll go turn the AC on, okay?”

Steve put the shirt on the sink and shook his boxers out.

Bucky was starting to feel even more anxious, about their situation. Seeing those notebooks the previous day had set him on edge, and if he was being honest, a little snappy towards Steve. He didn’t want to believe that all of the bad things that had happened in their universe, happened in all of them. He wanted to believe somewhere he was happy. Bucky sighed as he turned the AC unit on and turned around as Steve walked back out into their room.

“You should lay down Steve.”

The blonde nodded, and sluggishly walked over to his bed. Bucky joined him and laid his wrist across Steve’s forehead again. “Yea pal, you’re need to rest. You're running a little hotter than usual.”

Steve draped an arm around Bucky’s middle and shoved his face against Bucky’s hip.

“Lay with me?”

Bucky hummed in agreement. It didn’t take long for Steve to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky woke up two hours later, desperate to use the restroom. Steve had a leg thrown over both of his and his arm tightly around Bucky’s middle.

“Let go you huge octopus.” Bucky muttered.

Steve groaned, but slowly untangled and flopped over to the other side of the bed. Bucky was a little light headed when he stood, but managed to make it to the restroom without having to sit back down. After relieving himself, he splashed a little water on his face to finish waking up, before going out to check on Steve.

Steve hummed at his touch but didn’t wake. Satisfied, Bucky slowly got dressed completely and tidied up the room.

He and Steve had made messes of kitchens before, after missions, but Bucky was amazed at the mess Steve had managed to make on his own. He was kinda glad Steve didn’t actually eat all of the food he’d gotten out. Bucky was pretty sure super soldier metabolisms didn’t apply in this universe.

His mind wandered to their team. Were the Steve and Bucky of this universe freaking out? He would. He did when he realized that the metal arm was his and not a fever induced nightmare from his capture. He felt sorry for the other him.

Once the kitchen was clean, Bucky still felt restless. He wanted answers. If they were stuck here, intel was crucial. The notebooks in the back of the pinto came to mind again. One had looked older than the other, and the search for intel in town had yielded nothing. With a resigned sigh, Bucky grabbed the keys off of the table, checked on Steve one more time, and then made his way to the car.

Once he was sure there were no prying eyes, Bucky unlocked the hatch and lifted the false bottom. Once again he was amazed at the arsenal that fit in the back of this piece of shit car. Steve had done a fine job at covering everything back up and now wasn’t the time to start going through things, as much as he wanted to. The books lay right under the rag Steve had put them under. Bucky felt a little angry at the trepidation that filled him as he reached for them. He’d made a vow to himself to never let those people have a hold on him again; yet here he was- frightened over a damn notebook. He growled to himself, and snatched up the notebooks, before forcefully putting the false bottom back into place, slamming the hatch shut after. He scanned the parking lot again, grateful that this motel was not busier.  
Bucky walked briskly back to their room and it took more effort than he wanted to admit, to NOT slam the door to their room and wake Steve up. He dropped the books down onto the table and booted up the laptop. Steve had only found the one article about the serial killer, he wondered how many more there were.

A few google searches, and surprisingly easy database hacks later, Bucky had managed to find five of the seven victims names, addresses and next of kin. The other two victims were still labeled as Jon Does and Bucky found it strange that there were no active missing persons within fifty miles of where they were staying in the last six months. Either this town had the best police force, or someone was covering up something big.

‘Could be a system error.’ Bucky thought.

He was leaning towards option B. He and Steve would have to go ask some questions and do some detective work. 

‘Should probably check to see if there are warrants out for us first…’

Bucky brought the police database backup and entered their names. He was a little surprised when nothing, not even a parking ticket, popped for either of them. He turned to google next, and typed in his own name. His stomach dropped a little. Even here they’d been soldiers. Although they didn’t lose each other here. So that was a plus. They’d still had had their fair shares of tragedies. Both men had been awarded purple hearts for a tour in Iraq, exploded Humvee, and Bucky had nearly lost his life while on a Black Ops Mission. Neither had reenlisted after that- even though they’d both been in the service for ten years. Both decorated officers, but after leaving the military- they’d fallen off of the grid. No active social media. No connections to distant family members. Steve had even missed his last medal ceremony. They’d become ghosts.

Bucky was so caught up in reading news articles about him and Steve, he didn’t hear Steve walk up behind him.

“What’re you so wrapped up in readin?”

Bucky jerked and then growled at Steve. “Fuck make some noise wouldja? Like a damn cat. Never should have let Tash show you that.”

“I did know her for more than two years before I found you again.”

“NOT the damn point.”

“Right. So what are you reading?”

“We were war heroes here too.” Bucky replied, turning the laptop towards Steve.

Steve got the little crease between his eyes that mean that he was thinking too much. He scanned the document before his eyes drifted back to Bucky’s.

“So we just fell off the map?”

“Something caused it.”

“Not you almost dying?” Steve muttered.

“Steve. We were in for 10 years. That’s part of the job. It had to be something else.”

Steve hummed, brows still knitted together. Bucky sighed.

“I got the notebooks.”

Steve stilled beside him, his face smoothing out. “You read em yet?”

Bucky felt a spike of anger in his chest. “No Steve, I haven’t.”

Steve glanced at him for a moment, and ignored the tone, before scrolling down on the article.

“You still hungry?” Bucky asked after a moment.

Steve groaned, and held his stomach. “No. Please. Don’t talk about food.”

“That didn’t last long.” Bucky muttered with an eye roll.

Steve squinted. “I’m pretty sure I ate enough to last the rest of the day.”

“Which you’d slept through half of, and it took a minute to clean up.”

“We got up at six Bucky. You tryin to fight Buck? Need to take you shooting?” Steve snapped back.

Bucky bit the inside of his cheek. “Shooting wouldn’t be the worst idea.”

“Feeling overwhelmed?” Steve asked.

Bucky growled, his hand flexing into a fist. “Steven.”

“Message received Buck. Lemme get dressed.”

Bucky slammed the lid to the laptop shut once Steve had walked away.

“Oh. I found the victims names. Two are still Jon Doe. Also? No missing persons.”

Steve paused pulling his shirt on. “None?”

Bucky shook his head. “Not in fifty miles.”

Steve squinted, and finished pulling his shirt over his head. “That’s really strange.”

Bucky took a deep breath to keep his next comment to himself. He couldn’t understand why everything Steve was saying was rubbing him the wrong way.

“Is there a range somewhere near by? Or do you just want a hillside?”

“You got lotsa money around here Steve? Some I ain’t aware of?”

Steve paused with his jeans halfway up his legs. Bucky glared just off to the side of Steve’s hip.  
“Or maybe a bar.” Steve muttered as he finished pulling up his pants.

Bucky only growled in response. Steve rolled his eyes, and pushed a hand back through his hair.  
“Ready when you are Buck.”

Bucky stood from the chair he was in, nearly knocking it over, and swiped the keys off of the table and stalked towards the door- Steve not far behind him.

~~

Shooting doesn’t go well. It only makes Bucky angrier when the guns don’t function like HIS guns. Steve has to convince him NOT to throw them in the lake.

~~  
They end up at a bar two towns over from the motel. Bucky’s irritation levels have steadily grown through the remainder of the day, to the point Steve had stopped talking to him all together. They’re on their second pint of the night when a set of girls approach their table.

“Would y’all like to play a game or three of pool? We got stood up.”

Bucky’s eyes slide over to Steve, who’s smiling politely at the girls. He’s too busy sneering into his glass.  
“Sure. We’re just killin time.” Steve replied with ease. Traitor.

Bucky’s eyes twitched slightly, but he stood with Steve anyway, and chugged the rest of his beer.  
“Should I buy another round?”

The smaller of the two girls smile up at Bucky.

“Split the tab, and I’ll help you carry them?”

Bucky shrugs and ignores the murder look he receives from Steve. The girl prattles at him the whole way to the bar, and while he orders their drinks. She talks so quickly, Bucky need only make a few non-syllable noises and she continues as if he’d completely answered.

He pays for everything, even as she halfheartedly protests, he knows the type. However she does help him carry the drinks back to her friend and Steve.

“So I’m Mary-Ellen and that’s Alice.” The girl who’d walked with him, Mary-Ellen, says.  
It’s nice to meet you both. Steve says and smiles at them again after introducing him and Bucky.

It’s an effort for Bucky not to roll his eyes. Couldn’t Steve have given out aliases?

The girls giggle at Steve.

Alice racks up the balls and slowly pulled the triangle off of the table, careful to not mess up the racking.  
“So girls against boys? Or split?” Alice asks, a slight curve at the corner of her mouth as if trying not to smile too much. She reminds Buck a little of Natasha. His guard goes up a little.

“Split okay with you Buck?”

Bucky nodded, but kept his eyes on Alice as he leaned over the table to line up her shot. She intentionally misses the balls, and giggles as if she didn’t. If he wasn’t used to watching Steve out of the corner of his eye, he would have missed the small hand signal from Steve to stand down.  
Steve was on to them too.

Steve smiled and stood next to her, acting as he believed she messed up for real.

“I don’t play very often.” Alice giggles again as she lays a hand on Steve’s bicep.

It’s a good thing Bucky doesn’t have his metal arm here, or is pool cue would have been in half by now.  
“Sometime today Alice. The rest of us want to play too.”

Alice lines up again, and just barely breaks the rack apart.

Mary-Ellen overexaggerates her sigh and moves away from Bucky to the far side of the table to make her shot. Bucky clenches his jaw as Alice comes to stand right next to him. He focuses on Mary-Ellen as she lines up her shot.

“So you the strong silent type or something?”

Bucky glared down at her. “Or something.”

“Y’all ain’t from around here, are ya?”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “What gave it away?”

“Your lack of a farmer's tan. It’s your shot.”

Steve was using his cue as a support as he watched the two of them talk, and smiled at Bucky as he moved to make his shot.

“You’re solids.”

Bucky looked over the table and debated how quickly he wanted the game to be over. Steve was humoring the girls. Should he be too? With an inward groan of frustration, he sunk the two ball but just barely misses the seven.

“Oh! You were so close!!” Alice signed and patted his arm.

Again, the small hand motion from Steve. Bucky wondered if he had his murder face on.  
The game goes on and the girls continue to pretend they’re no good a the game. Losing one each on their current teams.

“Why not switch teams? Girls against boys?”

Steve shrugged good naturedly, and walked around the table to Bucky.

“Smile and loose. We could make some cash.” Steve said under his breath.

“That’s what they’re trying to do.” Bucky growled back, but not loud enough for it to carry past Steve.

“Triple or nothin Buck.” Steve mumbles and then picked up his beer, chugging a good portion of it.

Bucky growled in response and rolled his eyes.

“A bet ladies?” Steve has his Captain voice on. Not the one for missions. No. The one he used in the USO tour that people perk up and listened to. That voice. He pulls out his wallet as both girls stand up a little straighter.

The look passed between the two of them is not lost on either him or Steve. Bucky grew more irritated with every minute they spent with these girls.

Steve nudged Bucky right as his eyes started to narrow. The blonde moved to rack the balls up, shooting a look to Bucky as he fixed the balls. The bar had gotten noisier, and even more crowded. Bucky hates the number of eyes that flick to their table.

Alice walks up to the table once Steve took the triangle from around the balls, and lines up her shot. The balls scatter and she sinks three of them.

“We’ll take stripes.” She chipperly announces.

Mary-Ellen moves around the table and sinks another ball before missing her next shot.

Steve moved over to the same side as her and purposefully botches his shot. Steve’s words echo in his mind, so he took a steadying breath and lined up for his own shot, calculating just how hard he’d half to hit the cue to sink the two and five balls into the pocket, when he’s bumped from behind. After a small breath, he lined up again, only to be nudged more forcefully. Steve has stood up a little straighter, so Bucky slowly stands from the table, keeping his muscles relaxed, but his grip on the cue.

He turned slightly, and looked down a bit. Two men, who barely came up to his shoulders, stood glaring at him.

“Problem?” Bucky growled out.

“You’re playing with our girls.” Stupid number one spit out.

Bucky starts to laugh, and he knows it’s not a kind one, but it only riles Dumb and Dumber up even more. Stupid Number One shoves him hard.

“It’s not funny dick!”

Bucky’s laugh cut off immediately, and suddenly Steve’s arm was around his waist holding him back. When did Steve even get close to him?

“Chill out guys, the girls said they got stood up.” Steve pulled Bucky back, but the Stupid Twins advance again.

Bucky narrowed his eyes as Stupid Two squared up to both him and Steve. He’s so tiny compared to Steve.

“I think you should pay for ruining our night out.”

“Do you want to keep your fucking teeth?” Bucky hisses out.

Stupid One jabs a finger into his shoulder, Steve’s arm tightened, but he doesn’t have the strength or reflexes here they do in their universe.

Bucky sees red as the guy jabs his fingers again and then shoves him hard. Stupid One then said something that doesn’t register all the way with him, and punched him. Steve took a step back, avoiding the recoil of Bucky’s head snapping to the side.

Bucky recovered quickly and knocked Stupid One back on his ass with a solid right hook, and then dodged Stupid Two’s attempt at a punch. Pivoting on his feet, Bucky shoves Stupid Two back HARD, and he ends up nearly on top of Stupid One, who managed to get up and shoved his friend to the side. Bucky stalked forward and grabbed the guy by the throat and pulled him up again, tightening his hold as he pulled back and punched Stupid One in the face hard.

Bucky hits the guy three more times, breaking his nose on the last one, and goes to hit him again, but Steve managed to get an arm between him and Stupid one.

“Buck! Buck STOP! We’ll leave. Drop him.”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed again, and he tightened the hold he had around Stupid One’s throat, baring his teeth as the guy choked, and tried but failed to swing at him.

“Now Steve. We were just getting to know each other. It’s rude to leave after introductions.” His voice was low and dangerous.

Stupid Two finally recovered and comes at Bucky on his left with a wide right hook, which Steve manages to back away just in time to miss being hit himself. Bucky lands a glancing kick to the guy’s leg. Steve grabbed him and held him away.

Both girls come around the table at that point, yelling at someone. Bucky isn’t listening to them. Stupid One was wheezing, and trying to get Bucky to let go of him. Alice holds her hands up, palms splayed wide to get his attention. Bucky’s eyes slowly slid to her and narrowed.

“Drop him please?” Alice asks, and there’s a quiver in her voice.

Stupid One hisses at her to “Back the Fuck off”, and Bucky shakes him. “Apologize.”

The noise in the bar has dropped by this point, and people are actively staring at them. Took much attention. Bucky’s anger surges even more. He shoves Stupid One back at the table, and he collides with Stupid Two before turning to Alice.

“Get rid of him before you’re stuck.”

He pushes past her without waiting for a reply. Steve let go of Stupid Two and moved to follow Bucky.

The bouncers don’t even spare them looks as they walked towards the door. Bucky was still thrumming with anger as they walked back to his stupid shitty yellow pinto.

“Buck?” Steve’s voice is hesitant, and Bucky clenches his jaw.

Bucky doesn’t reply, just fished the keys out of his pocket. He could feel Steve just behind him as he shoved the key into the lock.

“Talk to me. You’ve been angry as fuck all day.”

Bucky let go of the key and dropped his hands to his sides. He clenched them into fists before slowly counting backwards from ten.

“Are you sure you didn’t read that book?” Steve took another step closer.

Bucky started his count again, from twenty this time.

“Why’d you even bring them into the room if you’re this keyed up about them? I could have looked at it first.”


	6. Chapter 6

Steve has a black eye for three days.

He has a split lip for a week.


	7. Chapter 7

A week to the day, there is a knock on their door and two officers ask to speak with Bucky. Bucky kept the door half open and leaned against the door frame as he squinted into the afternoon sun at the two officers. 

“They would like to press charges.” The younger of the two says.

Bucky arched his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked down at the name tag on the officer’s chest. “Okay Officer Johnson, on what grounds?”  
“Unprovoked attack.” The younger, Johnson, mumbled and looked down at his note pad, as if he was trying to find a better answer.

“Does the bar have video?” Bucky replied coldly. He shifted on his foot and leaned one arm against the door frame to glare out at the youngest officer.

“They do.”

“Go pull it, and then tell them no judge will hear a self defense case based on that footage.”

The younger officer sighed and glanced over his partner.

“Thank you for your time sir.” The older officer said with a small eye roll. They waited until the door had completely shut before the youngest smiled up at his partner.   
“I wasn’t joking Conners. I did see them at the bar. I told you.”

The two police officers walked back to their car and got in, shutting their doors at the same time.

“That’s just pure dumb luck kid, no one, in six years, has been able to locate Barnes and stay alive long enough to report back. And you happen across him in a fit of rage.” Conners snorted. “But I’ll let you call it in all the same.” Conners replied, pulling up an ancient looking goblet from the floor.

Both of the officer’s eyes turned black as the goblet started to fill with a dark red liquid, and it started to boil at nearly half way through.

“Well well, if it isn’t Johnson and Conners. How’s the top treatin you boys?” A sketchy voice filled the car, and Johnson looked to Conners for reassurance.

“I found Barnes.” Johnson stated, “and Rogers.” Johnson said quickly when no one spoke.

The car filled with an air of thickness before a velvet smooth voice replied.

“You found them? Where?” 

Both demons shivered at the voice, and looked to each other. 

“There is video footage of Barnes beating the shit out of some redneck two towns over. Followed the trail back to where you’re leaving bodies sir.”

The man snorted. “I am leaving bodies?”

“No. Sir. I’m sorry I didn’t mean it that way.” Conners quickly replied, hands tightening on his legs.

“You are forgiven. Today is your lucky day. Return to your patrol and continue with your mission. Well done. You will be rewarded.”

A small plume of black smoke rose and Conners put the goblet back down onto the floor pushing it back under his seat.

“I don’t want to be here when they come for them.” Johnson whispered.

“You’re a demon. There ain’t much they can do to you, that he can’t do thirty thousand times worse and make stick.”

Johnson looked to Conners, his eyes turning back to human. “I have only heard the stories, but I never want to be on HIS bad side.”

Conners turned the engine to the cruiser over and put the car into drive. “Why they’re sending ones fresh as you up I’ll never figure it out.”

Johnson pulled his seat belt across his chest. “I guess I still have a sense of humanness to me.”

Conners snorted. “What good’ll that do ya huh?”

Johnson smiled wickedly. “Easier to find people to sell their souls.”

\---

Bucky shut the door with a snort and ran his fingers back through his hair. 

“Sounds like the older cop had already said that a couple times.”

Bucky laughed a little and walked back over to the kitchen table. Printed document and notes lay across it along with several open tabs waiting to be read on the computer. He gently closed the lid to the computer and walked over to the bed. “Even the rookies gotta feel important.”

Steve hummed from where he was sprawled across the bed. 

“You gunna finally leave this room or what? You’ve started to mold.” Bucky pulled the pillow Steve had his head on and gently hit him with it. “No morning runs in a week. Pulling TEETH to get you to go out and eat with me. I had to BRIBE you with a blow job yesterday to take a shower with me. You turning into a sloth or somethin? You feelin ok?”

Steve weakly tried to pull the pillow back from Bucky. “I was really enthusiastic about that.”

“You NAPPED instead of round two Steve.” Bucky countered as he pulled the pillow further out of Steve’s reach.

Steve’s ears colored a little. “Okay. You have a small point.”

“So. Get up.” Bucky doesn’t whine. He doesn’t.

Steve groaned and pushed himself up onto all fours before he plopped back down with a groan. Bucky throws his hand up in the air, and smacked Steve again with the pillow. 

“Useless.” Bucky muttered.

Steve mumbled into the bed spread and Bucky leaned down to try and hear what he was saying. Steve’s arm wrapped around Bucky’s middle and pulled him further onto the bed.

“Just missing a snuggle partner. You’ve kept yourself pretty busy since the bar.”

“You’re a sap Rogers. Also, I want to know what’s going on. Not my fault you caught a massive case of the lazies. Now of all times.”

Steve smiled into his neck and tightened his grip around Bucky’s waist. Bucky rested his chin atop Steve’s head and played with his hair a bit.

He could feel as Steve’s body started to go lax with sleep and sighed to himself. Another day of being bored out of his mind. Steve relaxed completely a few minutes later, still plastered to Bucky’s side and Bucky resigned himself to being trapped.


	8. Chapter 8

It’s dark when Steve woke back up and oddly enough he finally felt refreshed enough to move. He noticed that he was alone in bed and stretched himself out across it, cracking his back as he did so. Steve sat up with a yawn and rubbed his hand across his face. 

“Buck?” His voice cracks a little from not being used and he cleared his throat. He waited a moment and let his eyes adjust to the room, noticing the small amount of light that came out from under the bathroom door.

Steve sat up and hissed a little as pins and needles went down his right arm, and he gently shook his hand. Once he could move his fingers a bit better, Steve pushed up off the bed, and padded over to the door.

“Buck?” Steve gently tapped on the door, and leaned his ear against it. He could hear the water slush a little and a small ‘yea?’ from inside.

Steve pushed the door open slightly and poked his head around. Bucky lay in the tub, a wash cloth resting on his chest and his eyes were half closed.

“You okay?”

“Just thinking.” Bucky muttered back.

Steve pushed the door a little further open and motioned towards the toilet. Bucky shrugged and Steve entered the bathroom and softly let the door click shut behind him. Steve put the seat down and sat down, leaning so that his elbows rested on his knees.

“What’re you thinking about?”

Bucky cracked his eyes open a bit more and glanced over at Steve before letting his eyes wander around the bathroom.

“All of the people who were murdered were innocents as far as I can tell. No criminal background. No jail time. One had just served their first jury duty. A mom. Couple uncles. A girl in her second semester of college. Just. Regular people living out their lives. Seven of em.”

Steve frowned.

“None of them shared anything in common other than living in this town. Well. Other than sharing high schools. But it’s a small fucking town with two high schools. That’s unavoidable.”

Bucky rubbed a hand over his face.

“I’m spinning wheels here. I’ve spent this entire last week scouring database after database. I have found NO new clues to how we got here, why we SEEM to be stuck here, what the fuck is going on with us being here.” Bucky smacks both of his hands to his face and growls into them. “I’m fucking stuck Steve. I don’t know what the fuck is going on and I’m sick of it.”

Steve opened his mouth to try to sooth him and Bucky just held his hand up.

“However. Something came up yesterday. I kept coming back to the number seven. Seven. Why would that number keep coming up? It was in almost every report I was reading. And then, I remember a fuckin Sunday school from back in the 20s. Do you remember Sister Ethel giving a talk about the seven deadly sins?”

Bucky sat up a little, and caught the wash rag as it slid down his chest. He watched as Steve cocked his head to the side and the wheels started to turn trying to remember.

“It’s a new one for me. Let me tell you. That old bat was fuckin ruler happy.”

“HER!” Steve pointed at Bucky in recognition.

“Yes. That one. She wasn’t around long.”

Bucky leaned forward so that his elbows were resting on his knees in a mirror of Steve. “So I got to thinking about what’s been happening with us. Now, as far as we know, all seven people were already dead by the time we woke up here. Yea?”

“From the little I read, I think you’re right.” Steve replied back. 

Bucky nodded and waved a hand towards Steve. “Okay, so. What if what’s been happening to us, and what happened to them are connected?”

Steve squinted at Bucky. “You’re pulling on threads.”

“NO! Think about it.” Bucky leaned forward a bit more. “We’re not here even twenty four hours, and you and I fucked like rabbits for eight of em. Now. Marathon sex isn’t new for us, I’ll give you that. But in a location we don’t know?”

Steve leaned back and shook his head. “High stress, needing comfort. You’re grasping.”

Bucky groaned, “Okay, fine. How do you explain your uncontrollable eating?” 

Steve opened his mouth and then closed it again.

“Still not convinced? When was the last time I lost my cool like that? With ANYONE. Stark included.”

Steve sat back on the toilet and crossed his arms, a crease forming on his forehead as he processed what Bucky was saying.

“The crowning glory to confirm all of this?” Bucky points at Steve. “The last time you stayed in bed, this long, was when you were sick. When you were TWELVE. So I went and looked up the rest of them, because we both know my memory for anything church related is shit.”

Steve sighed and leaned forward. “So we have three more?”

“And to figure out what the fuck killed those people. Take care of it. HOPEFULLY find a way back to our universe. Although I am leaving a STRONGLY worded letter for me. A pinto. In what mind is that okay?”

Steve snorted. “You need priorities.”

“Steve. A pinto. They explode if you hit them wrong. Fuck they explode sitting still!”

“Are you getting out of the tub? You’re turning into a prune.”

Bucky waved a hand. “Leave me to my bath Rogers. Go do some reading. There’s tabs open on the computer. You’ll see I’m right.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you always?”

“Don’t you fuckin forget it pal.” Bucky smirked at Steve as he stood.

Steve turned towards the door but stopped when Bucky said his name. He walked over to Bucky when the other man gestured for him.

“I haven’t said it here I don’t think.” Bucky reached up and grasped the back of Steve’s head and pulled their faces close together. “You’re it for me kid. Don’t forget it. You’re my other half.”

Steve smiled the smile that always managed to turn Bucky’s insides to goo and nodded, hand coming up to wrap around his wrist. “You’re my other half too Barnes. You sentimental fuck.”

“Get out of here. Lemme enjoy my bath in peace.”

Steve snorted but kissed Bucky anyway as he tilted his head back in request. 

“I’m going. I’m going.”

“And boy do I love to watch you leave. That ass!” Bucky ribbed, snapping the washcloth towards Steve’s ass.

Steve laughed as he shut the bathroom door.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve woke Bucky with coffee the next morning, so relieved he’d actually had enough energy to go for a run. Bucky had been right. That much time in bed? He felt stiff. He’d stayed up later than Bucky who went to bed shortly after his bath. Steve was amazed at the in depth research that Bucky had been doing. The notes that Bucky had scribbled down fluctuated languages, but more often than not they were in English. It was hard for Steve to wrap his mind around some of the ideas that Bucky had. As far as they’d been able to tell, there were no inhumans, no mutants, no aliens, just run of the mill humans with nothing spectacular about their genetics.

As he had crawled into bed, it really dawned on him how good Bucky was at intel gathering. The years it must had taken him to hone that skill in and really be able to use it for benefit. Even in the Commandos Bucky had a natural leadership to him, that spoke the experience he’d had before Steve rescued him.

The sleepy smile Bucky gave him at the cup of coffee made him smile as well, but Steve still couldn’t get his mind to stop spiraling on all of the things that Bucky excelled at far better than him. He knew that he had talents of his own, but Bucky was really fucking good at a lot.

Steve had watched him work a bar, and charm the pants off of nearly everyone he talked to, all while remaining anonymous and forgettable. 

“Steve?”

Steve blinked and his eyes refocused and Bucky’s frown made him frown as well.

“What?”

“You’re a million miles away. What’re you thinking about so hard?” Bucky reached forward, and Steve leaned into the touch.

Steve gave a small self-deprecating laugh and shook his head. “Lets just go over what you found okay?”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed a little but he nodded anyway, and pulled his hand away. “You finish reading it? How late’d you stay up.”

“A little past three.”

Bucky jerked back slightly, careful not to spill his coffee. “And you got up at seven?”

“Sorry if I woke you.” Steve glanced up at Bucky and then away before pushing off the bed all together to let Bucky get up. 

Bucky stood next to the bed and onced over Steve. “You didn’t. Don’t worry.”

Steve ducked his head again.

They both walked over to the table and sat down. Bucky quickly sorted through some stacks of papers, and shoved a few things out of the way.

“Buck. I went back through the history on the computer. Where did you get half of these ideas?”

Bucky hesitated for a moment before shoving a stack of papers aside and picking up the beat up notebook from the car.

“Here.”

Steve paused. “Where’s the other one?”

Bucky shook his head. “I haven’t looked at that one yet.”

“But you ran with ideas out of this one. Come on Bucky. Demons? Monsters? We’re not in one your books.”

Bucky’s head snapped up and he glared hard at Steve. “Where’s your ideas huh? Do you have any explanation for these peoples hearts being ripped out? The fact that FIVE of them happened at home, DURING the DAY.”

Steve looked down at the pile of notes.

“The only thing missing was their hearts. No money taken. All personal effects left behind. Steve. Come on.”

“But demons?”

Bucky groaned and pushed his hands back through his hair. “Steve.”

Steve’s stomach clenched at the way Bucky whined his name out. Truthfully he was amazed at what Bucky had been able to piece together. Small strands of information that would have seemed useless to anyone else. Bucky was so talented at gathering intel. 

Bucky snapping his fingers in Steve’s face drew Steve back out of his thoughts.

“Steve. Jesus Christ. What are you thinking about? You look like that time your mom said you couldn’t have that cat.”

“You’re so good at this.” Steve whispered out.

“What?”

“This. All of this. The intel gathering. Finding information. Getting the right information needed and sorting through it? Solving problems. Mission prep.”

Bucky squinted at him. “Steve. You’ve got one of the best tactical mind of two centuries. So are you.”

Steve shook his head. “You’ve had decades of time to perfect and learn. I just go in…guns blazing and throw my shield around.”

Bucky sat back in his chair and starred at Steve. “Are you being serious right now?”

Steve looked down at the notes on the table and pulled his hands back into his lap.

“Holy shit you are.” Bucky ran his left hand back through his hair and just looked at Steve for a moment.

Steve looked up concerned when Bucky remained silent. “Buck.”

“Just.” Bucky rubbed his face and then looked at Steve hard. “Are you doubting yourself? We’re a team Steve. A. Team.”

“You were just fine with out me.”

Bucky stood up so quickly, he knocked the chair over, his breath coming in quick gasps. “Better off? Better off! Steve!”

“I just slow you down.”

“Are you fucking kidding me with this bullshit?” Bucky tried hard to keep his voice from cracking. 

Steve bit his bottom lip.

“Steve, I’m good at what I’m good at because of you.”

“See?”

“No. Listen you jackass. If you wouldn’t have gone and done the stupidest thing on the planet, and then came and found me there would have been no Winter Solider. There would be NO Bucky Barnes. I’m me. Because of you. You fucking idiot.”

“But you can find and extract people.”

“I can find people becau-“ Bucky stopped and looked up at the room and then went utterly still. “Find people. Steve. How did those cops find us?”

Steve’s brow knit as Bucky started shoving papers together.

“Steve! How did those cops find us!” Bucky quickly shut the lid to the laptop and then pointed at Steve. “Evac. Now. This isn’t right. Shit, we should have moved a week ago. How stupid are we!”

Steve stood and started to help Bucky clean and pack. They moved mechanically and in sync with each other until everything was picked up and packed away. They grabbed everything and made their way out of the room towards the car.

“That whole day was off.” Steve said as Bucky loaded their duffels into the back of the pinto.

“These last two weeks have been off.” Bucky shut the hatch to the trunk and looked at Steve. “Are you with me? I can’t do this with you doubting yourself. I’ve got your six, I need you to have my twelve.”

Steve looked at Bucky and nodded. They both got into the car and Bucky pulled out of the parking lot with out looking back. 

“Where do you go running in the morning?”

“What?” Steve looked over to Bucky.

“Running? Where? Have you seen any places that would be made secure easily?”

“I never would-“

“Steve! Did you hit your head? What is going on? You’re nearly as bad as I am when casing a place for weak spots and exits. Get your head out of your ass and think.”  
Steve leaned his head against the window.

“It’s like my head is in a fog. I keep getting stuck on things and it just spirals. I can’t control it.”

Bucky glanced over at Steve, adjusting his grip so that he was driving with only his left hand and rested his right on Steve’s left knee. “We’re not kids anymore Steve. There’s nothing I can do that you can’t anymore. And as much as it makes me SICK to say this, thanks to Zola, we’re equals now. Here? Even more so. I don’t have the arm.”

Steve hummed in acknowledgment. 

“There looked to be an abandoned farm house out on the south end of town. Wanna try there?”

Bucky looked over to Steve quickly and smiled. “There you are.”

Bucky flipped around at the next light. They drive in silence until Steve started giving directions for Bucky to find the farm house. They turned down an overgrown gravel dirt road, and when it dead ended, Bucky flipped the car around so that it was facing back out.

“How did you find this place?”

“Well. Trying to keep a non-routine-routine has its perks.”

“Course deviation.”

“Of course.” Steve tilted his head towards Bucky. “Also, some of my runs were longer than others.”

“So I’m noticing.”

Steve laughed a little. “Oh. That reminds me. I find it really weird, the you and me of this universe? No cell phones.”

Bucky blinked and pulled the keys from the ignition. “I was thinking about that took. Not even burners in the trunk.”

“What else did you find in that notebook?”

“Grab the salt when you grab your bag, and I’ll show you.” Bucky shoved his door open and got out of the car.

Steve paused with his hand on the door, and leaned over to see Bucky’s face. “Salt?”

Bucky leaned back down and nodded. “Trust me.”


	10. Chapter 10

Breaking into the abandoned house was easy. Fortifying the place? Not as much. Steve was just glad that it was only a one story house. Bucky had gone around with a can of spray paint, and very carefully drawn symbols on all of the walls, while Steve followed behind him with the salt. 

Bucky was adamant that the lines of salt be thick, and cover the entire width of the door or window.

“Buck. Are you ever going to explain?”

Bucky held his hand up. “We got everything out of the car right?”

“I still need to go get one more bag.” Steve replied as he sat the can of salt down on the floor before inspecting his line of salt across the window seal. 

“Okay. Do it quick, and I’ll layout what I’ve figured out so far. Then we can plan.”

Steve walked into Bucky’s outstretched arm, and smiled as Bucky kissed his pulse point. 

“Lets finish fortifying when you get back. If half the shit I’ve read is true, we really need to step up our game here.”

“No super healing here.” Steve muttered into Bucky’s hair. 

Steve reluctantly pulled away and carefully pulled the blind back into place. They both walked back into the front room where they’d staged most of their gear.

“Which bag isn’t here?” Bucky looked over to Steve with a hand on his hip.

Steve let out a small chuckle. “The big one. With all of your guns in it.”

Bucky groaned. “Steve. That’s suppose to be the FIRST bag in the door.”

Steve laughed. “Don’t whine. There’s a small one right there, and you’ll still have plenty of time to clean them all.”

Bucky smirked at Steve. “You just like watching me with my shirt off.”

Steve walked over to the door and pulled it open taking one step over the salt line before he looked over at Bucky with a smirk. “You know i-“

“STEVE!” Bucky lunged forward and their fingertips barely brushed before Steve was yanked the rest of the way out of the door.

“Barnes! So good to see you alive. I didn’t believe the reports when they came back a week ago. We’ll be borrowing this one okay?” The man holding Steve eyes turned solid black for a moment before returning to normal.

Bucky growled low in his throat taking a step forward, but making sure not to step over the salt line. “He. Is. MINE.”

“Now now. Don’t be greeeeeeedy.” The man shook Steve hard as Steve struggled, readjusting his grip so that Steve choked. “Sharing is caring.”

The look on Steve’s face infuriated Bucky. He could feel that calm start to settle in that he usually got before going out on mission, and the way his features started to even out. Steve’s face fell as he watched Bucky.

“Bucky. Bucky no.” Steve’s face pinched in pain as his air supply was cut off again.

“ _He. Is. Mine._ ”

Steve gasped again and fought to move forward, but the man holding him swiftly hit him over the back of the head, making him go lip.

“ _You will die for this._ ”

The demon snorted at Bucky and hefted Steve up over his shoulder. “Good luck with that one.”

The world narrowed down and the soldier moved with precision, knife in hand and slit the demons arm from elbow to wrist, spilling blood instantly. The demon stumbled back and glared hard at Bucky.

“ _His pain. His joy. They are mine. He is MINE._ ”

The demon hissed in reply and then disappeared with Steve in a cloud of black smoke.

Cool eyes watched the trail for a moment before turning and walking back into the house. The soldier leaned down over the duffel bags and pulled Steve’s towards him. He grabbed a shirt and stood. Stripping his own off, the Soldier walked back to the front door and dropped his shirt onto the pool of blood, pressing lightly with his foot. He picked it up after a moment and shut the door. Icy eyes assessed the salt line before heading into the kitchen. 

The solider pulled one of the last remaining intact bowls off of the counter and placed it onto a wobbly table. He glanced around the room before finding a small piece of wood and promptly leveled out the table. He walked back to the living room and knelt at the bags once again, before pulling both notebooks out. The solider considered the blue one, before his eyes settled on the black and red one. He thumbed the book open, eyes scanning over several journal entries before his eyes caught one elaborately decorated page. Detailed down to the sigil, was an entry about something called a tulpa. What they were. How they were created, and most importantly: how to kill them.

The Soldier’s brow furrowed for a moment as he considered this information and started assessing the case information he possessed currently. He flipped through a couple more pages, the symbols he had spray painted around the house and what they meant also appeared in the book. He read a journal entry detailing a particularly arduous hunt, before moving on. 

A few more pages were artistically decorated like the one before, two distinct sets of hand writing contributing to the pages, before the soldier found some information that would help him.

The locator spell had several notes and warnings scribbled into the margins, and the page looked well warn.

_A lot of use._ Mission supplied.

His knowledge of these types of things were extremely limited, and he cursed the lack of internet access, the electricity they did have, spliced in and non-reliant as it was. Things did not work the same here as they did where he had been created.

He snorted as he read the ingredient list, but walked back into the kitchen. The bowl he’d found would suffice for what he’d need to do. The solider vaguely recalled candles in the car, as well as a small bag with small brown bottles inside.

Leaving the small notebook on the table, he walked back out to the living room and grabbed the keys from where they laid on the mantel. He scouted out the window for several minutes before making the quick run to the car to retrieve what he needed. 

Once back inside, the Solider returned to the kitchen, and placed the small black bag on the table next to the journal; he then set about placing the four candles out at North, South, East and West, and finally filled the bowl from the table 3/4ths of the way up with water. After checking each candle, the solider unzipped the small bag and pulled the bottle of sandalwood out, unscrewing its lid and dropping a few drops into his hand before setting the bottle down. He looked down at the bowl of water and let his mind go blank. 

Lifting his left hand, he gently placed his middle and ring finger into the bowl and slowly moved them clockwise.

“ _Let the water reveal to me the location of Steve. Let the water show me where he is._ ”

He repeated this four times, each time starting in the west and finishing in the west before looking up. He knew where Steve was and he was going to go get what was his back. 


	11. Chapter 11

Consciousness came back in a wave of pain. Steve cried out as the binds at his wrists were pulled and then tightened over his head. He blinked his eyes open and tried his best to glare, but the person in front of him only sneers. 

“Why other Demons run in fear of the two of you, I have no idea. Your capture was the easiest thing I’ve done this week. AND that includes finding this meat suit.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Is this where you monologue your devious plan?”

The punch glances off his right cheek, and Steve lets his head lull to the side as the stars clear from his vision. His tongue darts out and licks the blood from his lip and he spits it to the floor.

“You know you’re going to die right?”

The demon rolls his eyes and walks in a wide circle around Steve.

“He’s been looking for you for a long time. Ever since the two of you fell off of the grid.”

“Who?” Steve’s stomach drops a little. They were NOT prepared for any of this. What had they been dropped into?

The demon waved his hand in dismissal and walked out of the room, the door clicking shut behind him.

Steve glared at the door and then titled his head back to look at the binds at his wrists. His body ached from hanging in the position, and once again wished he had his super strength. He pulled down as hard as he could and heard a small creek but nothing moved. Steve groaned in frustration. He wasn’t going to be able to pull free. 

Steve tilted his head back down and took in the rest of what he was assuming was a basement. The majority of the belongings here were piled into one corner on the opposite side of the basement and far from even the reach of his legs were he to try to swing. There were no windows, and the only source of light was coming from a single bulb suspended from a thin wire.

A small commotion upstairs pulled Steve out of his thoughts and he looked towards the door and tilted his head. When all fell quiet, Steve bit his lower lip and waited. He flinched when the door exploded forward, and then his eyes widened in shock.

“Pierce.” Steve whispered.

“You know. When one of these little piss-ants came to me, and said that they had spotted you. I actually laughed.” The older man swept through the room and looked around disdainfully. He wiped a nonexistent piece of dust from his immaculate three piece charcoal suit before taking a few steps closer to Steve. “But then.” He held a finger up and acted as if he were going to tap Steve on the nose. “I saw the bar footage.” 

Steve held his breath as he watched the Pierce of this universe walk around him. 

“For six years. You both have been so careful. Never giving us a solid lead on where you were. Or at least, never leaving anyone alive to talk about it. But your path of destruction was clear.” Pierce clapped his hands, “So I thought to myself. How do I get Barnes and Rogers to finally show themselves. Hell I couldn’t even get you to come to your last medal ceremony, but that was early on and predictable.”

Pierce moved to stand in front of Steve. “You’re here so I see you’ve gotten my presents.”

“The seven people.”

Pierce’s cold eyes lit up for a moment. “He can be taught.”

Steve glared.

“Now, see. It’s hard. When you are controlling other supernatural creatures.” The lights flickered, and Pierce looked up. “You have to get just the right touch. And you. You Rogers. You’ve always had the most heart, so I thought to myself. Rogers has himself his own little pit bull. I need one of my own. Hellhounds are messy, and easily distracted. So I really pulled deep and got creative. A Daeva.”

Movement to his right makes Steve’s blood run cold. The shadow he had thought was Pierce’s moves and slowly shifts shapes on the wall.

Piece leaned in like he was sharing a secret, a small smirk on his face. “Invisible. Except for their shadows.”

Steve tracked the shadow as it moved, and tried to control his breathing, wrists flexing in their bonds. Pierce grabbed his face, and Steve’s eyes widen as the man in front of him eyes slowly bleed to black. Steve cried out as long sharp claws cut across his left side ribs, and Pierce’s hand tightens on his face.

“I don’t know how you got him back, but I will have both of you now.”

Steve clenched his jaw and hissed as Pierce roughly let him go at the shout that echoes down the hallway. 

“I swear it’s like they all want to die.” Pierce hissed and walked towards the door. 

His steps faltered as another man is kicked into the room and Bucky follows after, gun rising and swiftly placing two bullets between the man’s eyes.

“Barnes.” Pierce’s glee is evident in his voice.

“ _I have come for what is mine.”_

“Bucky the shadows! They move!” Steve yelled before Pierce raised a hand and cut off Steve’s air supply. 

“Yours?” Pierce asked mockingly. 

The Soldier’s eyes moved slowly from Steve to Pierce, gun rising to settle between the older man’s eyes.

Pierce laughs. “A gun. You bring a gun to fight me?” 

The Soldier's eyes narrowed further and he lowered the gun and shot each knee cap. “ _Not just a gun. Iron Bullets._ ” 

Pierce dropped to the floor in a howl of pain, and Steve gasped in raggedly. The soldier moved quickly to drag Pierce away from Steve and up the flight of stairs, throwing him into the Devil's trap he had spray painted on the floor. 

“Do you honestly think this will hold me?” Pierce hissed out as he slowly rose to his feet. 

_The Soldier cocked his head to the side. “ _No. It will only be a tool. You have taken what is mine. And I will punish you for it. Everything that he is? It is mine. I will not have him taken from me again.”_ _

Pierce took a step towards the edge of the trap, and the house shook as he pressed his force against it, attempting to split the floor. 

_“Exorcizamus te omins immundus spiritus satanica protestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii omnis legio omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.”_

Pierce howled in anger. 

_“Perditionis venenum propianre. Vade satana inventor et magister omnis fallaciae hostis humanal salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei contremisce et effuge invocato a nubis sancto et terribili nomine quem inferi tremunt.” The solider spoke each word clearly and evenly, eyes never leaving Pierce’s._

“You will not get away with this!” Pierce howled, as plaster started to fall from the ceiling. 

_“Ab insidiis diabolic, libera nos domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias liberate servire te rogamus audi nos. Te rogamus, audi nos. Te rogamus audi dominicos.”_

Pierce screamed in rage as the demon essence inhabiting the body he had was forcibly ripped away and the body fell to the floor. 

“Sanctae ecclesial. Te rogamus. Audi nos.” The Soldier pulled a flask of holy water from his pocket and unscrewed the top, waving it over the devils trap as a portal opened and the demon Pierce was sucked back to hell. “ _I am never wrong about who will die._ ” The soldier muttered at the Devil's Trap. 

He waited a moment, eyes scanning around the room before he turned on his heel and walked back downstairs to where what was his hung. 

Steve’s head snapped up as Bucky walked back into the room and he nearly sobbed in relief. He watched the cold precise movements his partner made and his heart clenched in his chest. 

_“Soldat?_ ” Steve asked softly as the other man reached for his wrists. 

Grey blue eyes slid to his and flicked away as he cut the ropes, catching Steve’s torso as he slumped down. 

“Bucky please. I don’t want to use them.”” Steve whispered as he righted himself against his partners chest, but hissed in pain as he stood up straight. 

The Soldier’s eyes immediately dropped to Steve’s side, and he growled. 

“We have to leave. There’s nothing binding them anymore.” 

“ _Binding what?_ ” The Solider pulled Steve’s shirt away from the jagged cuts and frowned in disapproval. 

“What ever Pierce was using to get their attention. It’s still here. It’s a shadow.”

Slowly the Soldier’s eyes scanned the room and squinted. “ _Negative_ ” 

“Bucky. I need you to come back to me now. Please” Steve searched Bucky's eyes for a moment before sighing. He cupped the side of Bucky’s face. “ _Chrome >_” 

The Soldier’s eyes snapped to Steve’s and his brow furrowed. “ _Mission?_ ” 

Steve gently shook his head, thumb smoothed gently across Bucky’s cheek. “ _Howling._ ” 

The solider tightened his grip on Steve’s arm. 

__"Blue."_ _

The brunette shook his head slightly, shuffling a little closer to Steve. 

__“Budapest. Fury. Sentinel. Shot. Train.”_ _

Steve finally wrapped his arms around the shaking man in front of him and whispered the last word into his ear. “ _Sarah._ ” 

There was a soft ragged cry, before Bucky picked his head up off of Steve’s chest. Steve leaned back as much as he could and smiled gently at Bucky. “Hey Buck.” 

“Hey Stevie.” 

Bucky caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and grabbed Steve around the waist and tipped them both backwards. They could feel the air swoosh over top of them as the demon came after them both. 

Bucky shoved Steve up and towards the door gun rising and trying to find the target. 

“Bucky they’re INVISIBLE!” Steve shouted as he grabbed Bucky’s other arm and pulled him up the stairs. 

“It’s GOT to have a body Steve!” Bucky replied as he fired at where he thought he’d seen the shadow. 

“I don’t have the answers here Buck we’ve gotta get out of here or we’re going to die.” 

Steve tugged on Bucky’s arm again, before he stopped short in the front room. Three shadows moved on the wall, and Steve backed up into Bucky’s chest. 

“Fuck.” Steve muttered out helplessly. 

“They’re shadows Steve.” Bucky pointed his gun at one light and shot it, the room going a little darker. 

There was a hiss and the shadows moved at near impossible speeds towards them. 

“You can’t shoot them all!” Steve pushed Bucky to the wall, just as a large thunderous crack shook the house and a white light enveloped the room. 

Steve shoved Bucky against the wall and shielded him with his body and covered his face with his arm. When nothing moved and they only sound he heard were their own short gasps, Steve’s hand slowly loosened from Bucky’s shirt and he turned slowly to look at the room behind them and gasped. “Thor!” 

Thor took a step towards them. “Do you realize how many universes Heimdall had to look through to find you both?” 

Steve laughed a little shakily. “We’re glad to see you pal.” 

“Steve needs medical.” Bucky replied in a way of greeting, left hand holding against the soaked shirt on Steve’s rib cage. 

“Come. Let us return you to your rightful bodies.” 

Thor clasped both of them on the shoulder and the white light grew bright again, Steve and Bucky could feel as the warmth washed through their bodies, and they slowly lost consciousness. 


	12. Chapter 12

A shrill noise startled Steve into awareness. Steve buried his face into the pillow under him, not wanting to open his eyes just yet. His head throbbed and the events of the last two weeks kept replaying over and over in his mind. The soft whir of metal plates shifting next to him made Steve push himself up a little quickly and turn so that he was facing Bucky. Bucky was still asleep or unconscious? Had he dreamed all of that?

He heard the shrill noise again and turned onto his side and looked towards the door. He only had on a pair of sweat pants, and there were lines of salt all across the doors and windows. There was a soft tink at the window and the window slowly started to melt.

“BUCKY!” Steve jumped up off the bed and grabbed his shield.

He could feel Bucky press up behind him gun in hand, looking at the window.

“Steve what the fuck.”

Steve shook his head and flinched as the door was kicked in.

“Okay seriously. WE are NEVER playing hide and seek with you assholes.” Tony’s mechanical voice filled the room.

Steve slowly lowered the shield. “What the fuck?”

“You tell us. You’re the two who’ve been missing for two weeks.” Tony replied, the face plate flipping up on his armor his face slightly angry.  
Bucky relaxed slightly next to him, lowering the gun so that it was pointing at the ground. “You’re going to have to fill in some gaps for us before we can debrief at all.”

Tony squinted at the two of them. “You two disappeared from mission two weeks ago. And I mean disappeared. Your phones were found destroyed in North Carolina, and your trail stopped in Louisiana with quiet a withdrawal at a bank from Barnes.”

Natasha walked in and stood off to the side of Tony. “Hi Boys, nice work on the perimeter.”

Bucky nodded over at Natasha before Steve walked over and gave her a small hug.

“I didn’t think you could do falling off the grid Rogers.” Natasha teased lightly, hand grabbing his face and inspecting.

“Wasn’t intentional.”

Natasha smirked before looking over at Bucky. The two of them communicated with small micro expressions before she turned and started walking around the room.  
“It’s still creepy you two do that.” Tony muttered out.

“How did you find us?” Steve asked walking over to shake Tony’s hand.

“We didn’t. Not for a lack of trying mind you. I’m really good at finding people usually.” Tony shook Steve’s hand. “At the 8 day mark we made a call to Thor to see if they could do anything. “

“What was the mission?” Steve and Bucky asked at the same time. Tony looked a little shocked.

“Um, we had some gravitational anomalies, that were causing fluctuations with what was real and what wasn’t. Few people had gone missing. We were there in a humanitarian aspect at first. Pepper thought we could use the good PR.”

“What was our mission?” Bucky replied walking back over to the bed and dropped his gun down on the mussed sheets.

Tony’s eyes followed him before tracking slowly around the room. “Scouting the town, seeing if we were playing with any unfriendlies. Moral support for the towns folk.”

“Did we get pulled into one of the anomalies?” Steve asked.

“I don’t know. One minute you guys were checking in, another collapsed building on the south side of town, and then your radio made the most ungodly noise and you were gone.”

“So are we in the south now?”

Tony looked taken a back for a moment. “Well, I know Brooklyn can get humid during the summer, but honestly? It’s like swimming while you walk out there. Not that I know, the suit is air conditioned.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “We get that Stark.”

“Thor told us where we might find you, he had somethings back home he needed to take care of before he could come talk to you.”

“He showed up at the right time that’s for sure.” Steve muttered walking over to the bed to join Bucky.

“Can I get an expected ETA on when you’ll be coming back to New York?”

Steve and Bucky shared a look. “We’ll be home soon Tony. I’m sure you’ve left an airplane somewhere?”

Tony smirked. “It’s only a small private jet. Wouldn’t want you guys getting cramped in coach.”

Bucky snorted, the plates on his arm shifting slightly.

Tony’s demeanor changed. “But seriously. Full debrief when you guys get back to New York. This isn’t okay and we need some serious security overhauls. This can’t happen again.”

Steve nodded. “We got it Shellhead. Thanks.”

Tony squinted before the face plate falling back down into place. “See you soon? I left a small bag of supplies out by the front door. New cell phones too.”

Steve nodded, and watched as Tony walked back out of the bedroom, the hard thunk thunk of his boots down the hallway towards what he was going to assume was the front door.

They could hear once Tony made it out side and took off up into the air.

Bucky grabbed Steve’s arm. “Steve.”

Steve turned and cupped the side of Bucky’s face. “I’m here Buck. I’m here.”

Bucky reached up and gripped the back of Steve’s head. “What the fuck.”

Steve shook his head and leaned down to kiss Bucky. He slid both hands down to Bucky’s hips, thankful that both of them were only in sweatpants as he crab walked both of them back to the bed. 

“Are you hurt anymore?” Bucky asked between kissed and hissed as Steve bit down on his lip.

“It wasn’t my body.” Steve shivered as Bucky ran his left hand up his side. 

Bucky turned them so that he could push Steve down on to the mattress and crawled over him, laying kisses down on his skin until their faces were even again and then kissed Steve roughly.

Bucky rolled his hips down onto Steve’s and nipped at Steve’s lower lip as the blonde cried out. He kept steady pressure as he rolled his hips down onto Steve’s his own body shivering with pleasure. Steve’s hand moved to fist in Bucky’s hair and Bucky moaned as Steve tugged on it slightly.

“Bucky. Please.”

Bucky hummed in response, leaving a small trail of saliva down Steve’s chest as he moved toward the straining erection in Steve’s pants. Bucky raked his fingers down Steve’s chest, making the other’s back bow before hooking his fingers in the waistband and pulling them down just far enough to release Steve’s cock.

Steve moaned long and loud as Bucky wrapped his left hand around the throbbing member and slowly moved his hand in a lazy motion. Bucky watched as Steve’s face contorted in pleasure before leaning down and kitten licking at the slit. 

Steve moaned Bucky’s name, hand finding its way to the top of Bucky’s head and fingers threading through his hair.

Bucky moved so that he could pin Steve’s hips down with his left hand, his right reaching up to tweak one of Steve’s nipples as he opened his mouth and swallowed Steve down. 

The reverent way that Steve moaned his name turned him on even more as he swallowed around Steve, before pulling off slowly and tonguing at the slit. Steve’s body bowed as the sensation and he moaned again.

Bucky sealed his lips around the head of Steve’s cock and sucked, pushing down just a little harder on Steve’s hip, before scratching his finger across Steve’s nipple.  
Steve screamed Bucky’s name as he came, knees tightening around Bucky’s middle.

Bucky swallowed down all of his release and slowly pulled off when Steve gave a weak hearted moan. He crawled back up Steve’s body and let the other man pull him down to kiss him soundly. Steve chased the taste of himself around Bucky’s mouth and moaned again as Bucky pressed his hips down onto Steve’s hip.

“I love the way you fall apart in my hands.” Bucky husked into Steve’s ear, fingers scraping back across Steve’s scalp.

Steve moaned, eyes slowly opening again to look at Bucky. “You’re the only one who takes me apart like this.”

Bucky smirked. “I’ve got the rest of the day to show you just how good I can make you fall apart baby. Just how good I am at it. How good I am at making you say my name.”

Steve moaned and threaded his fingers back through Bucky’s hair. Oh he was going to enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!!!
> 
> Come find me over on Tumblr!!! @CaptBBarnes
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also going to resume work on Sexual Psychology 101. So if you haven't read that story yet check it out! I've also got a bunch of ficlets up! :)


End file.
